TRAPPED
by mimijag
Summary: Tom is picking Sybil up after her training at York. The story involves a car's problem, rain and a cabin. I let you read to discover more but definitively SMUT ! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. Sorry for the delay. I know I promised it to you a week ago but my beta reader was busy so... I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm warning for smut to come but I wanted to tease a little bit before :) Anyway, it's probably a little bit out of character somehow but like someone said it : rock the AU ! **

**TRAPPED**

They were driving in silence for long minutes now and Sybil couldn't stand it anymore. Things weren't supposed to be happening this way. Today was the day she was returning home after a two months long training as a nurse and she should be happy and chatting animatedly with her best friend. She had so much to share with him!

She had to concede that she wasn't even sure at first that he would be the one coming to pick her up. After his proposal and the way she handled her response, she wasn't even sure she had the right to be mad at his behaviour. She should just be happy that he did what she asked and had stayed at Downton. But she hadn't expected the cold shoulder treatment he was now giving her. If these two months had taught her a lot of things, the most important was that she had missed his smile, his conversation…that she had missed all of him.

But the truth was that she had been quite surprised by his words two months ago and that she hadn't been prepared to answer it properly. Even if she already knew deep inside that she was in love with him, things were too complicated to be simply answered by a yes or a no. She knew she had hurt him with her words as equally as he had surprised her. So yes, she was eager to be back at Downton but also nervous and if his behaviour was some evidence, she was right to be.

Oh, he hadn't been harsh or disrespectful. But he had just been formal, avoiding her eyes and speaking only the strict necessary. And right now, as they were driving back to Downton, she could only wish to be back two months earlier and have the possibility to handle things differently.

As Branson was engaging the car in one of the estate road, the rain began to fall hard and Sybil thought the weather was matching her mood. She was about to try again to start a conversation with her friend when the car jerked suddenly and she let out a cry of surprise as Branson was cursing under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked Branson.

"I think we've got a tire flat. I'm sorry Milady", he answered while parking the car on the side of the road. "I need to change the wheel. It's gonna take some time."

"You can't possibly think of getting out under this rain. You'll catch a cold."

"That's my job, Milady. And there's no other choice if you want to go back home."

Without paying any attention at Sybil rolling her eyes about the number of "Milady" he served her since York, he jumped out of the car and ran towards the back to retrieve the spare wheel. He came back a few seconds later, soaked and his hands empty.

"Sorry, Milady. It seems like we're stuck in there. There's no spare wheel. It's my entire fault. I forgot to get a new one after my last driving lesson with Lady Edith, Milady. I'm afraid we'll have to wait for help or the end of this downpour so we can walk to Rippon, Milady."

"Oh, Branson! Stop it with your "Milady" already. It's driving me crazy!"

"Sorry, Milady but I don't see how I can call you otherwise, Milady."

Sybil contained a frustrated cry and she would have happily slapped him if she knew she wouldn't have to stay confined in the car with him. She sighed heavily and decided that if he wanted to be miserable and make her pay for her answer to his proposal, it was fine with her. She could be very well quite a sulky herself.

Silence fell in the car and she was doing her best to divert her eyes from him. He had taken off his coat and cap to try to feel dryer and was now trying to wring his shirt that was sticking to his skin, not leaving much to Sybil's imagination.

She looked away and that's when she realized that she knew the place.

"Aren't we on the Rippon road, the one at the back of the estate?"

"Yes, we are."

"Great, I know where we are. A friend of my father has a cabin he's using when hunting. It should be somewhere along this trail, not so far away. We should go and wait over there. At least, we could start a fire."

Branson looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"It wouldn't be very safe to walk this trail with that rain."

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're afraid by a few drops and mud. I have my school bag here so I can leave a note. And when they'll be worried that we haven't arrived yet, they'll send someone, find the car and the note, then us."

Without waiting for an answer as Branson was trying to find a failure in her plan, she took a piece of paper from her notebook and a pencil and she wrote a short note she placed on the back seat. She then turned towards Branson who seemed miles away and asked:

"So? Are you coming with me or are you waiting here all by yourself?"

"You're really serious?"

"Of course I am!"

"You'll ruin your clothes."

Sybil rolled her eyes at this.

"You know me, I couldn't care less."

And without any another word, Sybil jumped from the car and started to run on the muddy trail, one hand on her hat to prevent it from falling. Stunned, Branson shook his head and ran after her after a while, not wanting to be left behind if she fell or hurt herself.

After what seemed like an eternity to them but just a few minutes in reality, they reached a wood cabin. Sybil smiled at him, too proud of her idea then bent over to search under a rock near the door. She got up, showing him proudly a key.

"Tada!"

Branson couldn't contain a smile in front of her attitude and her appearance. She was dripping but she didn't seem to mind where Mary would have probably cried to the end of the world. But his smile soon left his face as he realized that he would be confined in this small place alone with her for an indefinite amount of time. He gulped because after the York's debacle two months ago, he wasn't sure he could face her. He tried his best until now to avoid the topic with her by being more formal but he knew her and her stubbornness so he wouldn't be surprised if she forced him to talk about it now they were stuck in there.

They entered the cabin and Branson was surprised at how simple but also cosy it was. There was a table with a few chairs in a corner, a sofa and an armchair in front of the fireplace. At the back of the room, not so far from the fireplace, there also was a small bed, probably used by the owner when it was too late to go back home after a day of hunting.

"Dry at last!" exclaimed Sybil, taking off her hat.

Branson just looked at his white shirt, suddenly regretting to have left his coat in the car. The tissue was stinking to his skin despite his undershirt and it was very uncomfortable. But he thought otherwise than to contradict her and just stayed near the open door, trying to find out what to do with himself.

"Could you please close the door?" Asked Sybil. "I'll try to start a fire."

As if it was waking him up from his numb state, he shook his head and did what he was asked before turning towards the fireplace where Sybil was kneeling in order to light the fire. He looked at her silhouette and couldn't contain a smile seeing her like this, not perturbed at all by the situation. He went to her.

"Let me do it", he said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

He was expecting some objections but Sybil only looked up to him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you. I'm not used to do it."

"Not a problem…Milady", he added, feeling the need to put some distance between them.

He worked in silence as Sybil was inspecting the place, trying to see if she could find something useful.

"Once it gets warmer, we can strip down to dry our clothes."

Hearing her words, Branson almost suffocate. Did he hear her correctly?

"Wh…what?" He stammered, turning to her.

"Oh, don't be so prude. Keeping these wet clothes on us will get us sick. I'm a nurse now, believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

"But, we can't..I can't."

"Don't be silly, Branson. You know, I saw and learnt a lot of things during my training and I don't think that seeing you in your underwear would kill me. But feel free to do as you want. I hope you don't mind me doing it thought."

Branson would rather not to answer and returned his concentration back on lighting the fire. After a few tries, the wood crackled and soon, there was a light glow in the room as well as a little bit of warmth. He got up and began to pace the room as Sybil went to the fire, trying to warm up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here chapter2...a little more tease :)_

The silence between them was beginning to drive her crazy but Sybil decided that it was his problem. Her only regret was that her inability to express her feelings for him was probably costing her her best friend; but she couldn't think of a way to answer that could work for both of them. She had too much to lose right now and they were in the middle of a war. Deciding to distract herself from her dark thoughts, she began to undress. She turned her back to Branson who was thoughtfully looking by the window and striped down quickly but soon, her corset got in the way. She let out a frustrated sigh, cleared her throat and turned to Branson.

"Could you help me, please?" She asked, showing him her back.

Branson who was lost in his thoughts, jumped and looked at her blankly, realising she had undressed and was only in her underwear and corset. He gulped the lump down in his throat.

"Hem, what?"

"Could you, please, loose the knot so I can take off my corset? Some water is stuck under it."

"Hem, sure", he answered while going to her.

His fingers were trembling when he reached for the knot and he struggled to loosen it, trying his best not to touch her skin at the same time. Touching her would mean his destruction. But he failed and when one of his fingers slipped on her soft skin, he felt her shivered and he took a step back as if he had been burned.

"All done", he murmured while going back to a safer spot near the window.

"Thank you", she said softly.

She took off her corset and sighed with contentment when the water was free to slide along her skin. She was now left only in her underwear and felt very vulnerable with Branson in the same room. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. She was so far less innocent now that she had been two months ago, tagging along with some young women had awaken her to things she didn't even know were existed, especially things that could happen between a man and a woman. And now, as she was almost naked on her own will in the same room as HIM, she was more than aware of his feelings for her and hers for him. But all that was her idea so she had to be strong and not show him that she felt not as confident as she seemed.

So she sat down on the sofa, concentring on the fire that was now warming the room. She didn't hear Branson when he sat down next to her and that's only when he waved something in front of her eyes that she acknowledged his presence.

"You should take this. It's not very soft but you'll be warmer."

She took the plaid he was giving her and put it around her shoulders, feeling immediately a lot less exposed to his piercing eyes and thanked him silently. But she tensed a bit when she felt him move next to her and realized that he was finally listening to her.

"So, you changed your mind?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had a professional advice. Better listening to it rather than flirt with death."

Sybil chuckled seeing him being a little bit dramatic about the situation.

"I thought Irish people were used to rain."

"Rain, yes. Not downpour."

She looked at or maybe admired him as he went to the fireplace and put his pants and shirt on a chair.

"But", he added. "I count on you to explain to your father or whoever may come to rescue us why we're both in our underwear alone in the middle of nowhere. I think my job is already in jeopardy because of my stupidity and I don't see this situation playing for me."

"You're not stupid; you just forgot to take a spare wheel."

"Maybe, but it's my job to think about it. And because of it, you're stuck here now with me and I don't think your father will be a big fan of it."

"I don't mind, really", she answered shrugging. "It could have been worse. I could have been stuck with Pratt."

They both chuckled but Branson realized suddenly their currently state of nakedness and his face tensed up. He cleared his throat and went back to the window. Joking with her wasn't a good idea.

They were in for about half an hour now and the rain didn't show any sign of stopping. Branson had started his pacing again while Sybil was busying herself with the fire to try to stop to think about things she shouldn't think of. Her friends from the nursing training had really had bad influence on her because apart from kisses, she never thought about doing other things with Branson. But now, she didn't know if it was because of the situation, her appearance or her friends, but she couldn't let her mind at peace.

Branson, for his part, was quietly going insane too.

He stood at the window, trying in vain to see past the wall of rain if someone was coming to rescue them. Because, he needed someone to come soon or he wasn't sure to be able to stop himself from jumping at her. He usually didn't have anything against spending time with Sybil in the car or even in the garage. He rather enjoyed it in fact. But this situation was causing some problems: they were both half naked AND alone. And seeing Sybil in her silky underwear was more than he could bear. It was torture for him, especially after her rejection. The damn thing was like a glove on her, fitting so tightly to the curves of her body that he could almost count her ribs. But one of his problems was that it wasn't her ribs his eyes were drawn to.

He passed in front of where she was sitting on the sofa for the umpteenth time and Sybil couldn't stand it anymore.

"Would you sit down please! You're driving me crazy!"

"Sorry", he muttered, dropping into the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"No need to stress", she said. "We'll get out of here soon but until then, we're warm and safe."

"I know", he grumbled, trying not to take it out on her.

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic", she said, leaning a little bit in his direction, causing her breasts to show up a little from her silk chemise.

Branson discretely adjusted the fit of his pants.

"I'm not claustrophobic", he shot back." I'm restless and worried, there's a difference."

"You're also testy," she replied with a bit of hurt in her voice.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm testy and I shouldn't be taking it on you."

"You seem on edge since you picked me up at York. Did something happen at Downton while I was away? Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Branson sighed. That was what he was dreading. Talking about it was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to act on it rather but it was likely to get him slapped anyway.

"I, uh, no, I don't think it's a good idea", he stammered.

"Why not? I'm your friend. Maybe I can help you."

Branson almost groaned at her words and Sybil knew she was playing with fire but she couldn't stop herself. Maybe she was wrong and that his state of nerves had nothing to do with her.

"Honestly", she added. "If something is bothering you, I'd like to help if I can. Don't shut me out", she finished while taking his hand in hers.

The platonic touch was too much to him and he shot to his feet desperate to put some distance between them.

"Milady, please. Don't push. I can't talk about it. Not right now."

"Can't or won't", she challenged.

"It's the same."

He had to hide these things from her. He already told her how he felt and she hadn't really received the news the way he had expected so he needed to protect his heart. He couldn't possibly to tell her:"_Hey, remember__Sybil. Two months ago I told you I wanted to marry you and now, all I can think about is that I want you so bad it hurts."_ Yep, it would go very well, he thought sarcastically.

Sybil sighed and joined him to where he had retreated.

"Come on. It's not like you to be this way. Where's the Branson I know and I lo…like?"

She bit her tongue at her almost slip and he stared at her. She felt her cheeks redden; knowing he probably heard her mistake.

"It's nothing, really", he finally said looking through the window. "It's just that I'm doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About what?"

_Damned stubborn woman_! He thought. Couldn't she drop the subject and let him all alone with his misery? He turned around, looking down at her. She was standing so close…yet so far away regarding her rank.

"About a lot of things. About the choices I made in my life so far, and the consequences of them, wondering if things would have been different if…anyway, a lot of things, OK?"

"No, not OK if it makes you feel this way."

"If you insist on knowing, I've been thinking a lot about the direction my life had taken."

It got her attention and she looked at the floor before searching his eyes.

"And, do you…like the direction it gone?" She asked softly almost hesitantly.

"Like it? I don't know. I mean, I'm glad I came in England to work at Downton but sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" She prompted.

"Sometimes, it seems like what I have is not enough. And sometimes, I get a little sick of it. I don't know why things had to be so…"

Frustrated with his inability to express his thought, Branson paced away.

"It's always so damn…difficult", he finally said.

"What is? What's so hard?"

"Me", he growled.

AN / tease !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people ! I want to thank you all for your kind reviews and answers on Tumblr. I hope you'll enjoy this turn of events :)**_

Spinning around, he covered the space between them in two large steps. She was standing near the door and he used his body to move her back, pinning her to the rough surface. Planting his hands flat on the door on either side of her head, he leaned in, his mouth only a few millimetres from hers. Sybil held her breath but Branson had lost it and had decided to act on his feelings, consequences be damned.

"Maybe I'll shock you with my words but I'm so hard I can't think straight. I can't control it either and that's why I'm so testy."

Boldly, he pressed his groin hard against her, letting her feel the obvious evidence of his arousal. Sybil's eyes got big and round, but they also darkened with an almost immediate and involuntary response that almost made him groan.

"I…I had no idea", she breathed, almost reprimanding herself for lying. "Branson, I'm sorry, no wonder you didn't want to be cooped up in here with me".

"You just don't get it, do you?" He whispered. "It's you in here in this outfit that's not helping. It's being copped up with you that's doing this to me. YOU're doing this to me."

Her eyes got even wider but also darker, her pupils dilating with a desire she couldn't hide from him anymore.

_God_, he thought_. Could she want this as much as I do?_

"Why…didn't you say anything?" She whispered.

"What was I supposed to say? Despite what my body may be saying, I'm not interested in a one-time thing with you and you perfectly know it, Sybil."

"I'm sorry…"she breathed, not noticing the familiar way he had addressed to her.

"I know you are. You don't want to deceive your family. You can't marry someone out of your rank. I get it. But you asked. I want you so much. What we do have means so much to me. You have no idea. And I won't risk our friendship just to satisfy the burning in my blood but you asked. And I honestly don't know where I stand now or if I can carry on with working at Downton knowing I'll never get to have you."

He went silent for a bit before sighing almost dramatically.

"I probably already lost your friendship now, anyway."

Sybil swallowed hard, not quite able to decide what to think or do. Nor what she was feeling. There was no mistaking the hardness pressed tightly against her belly. The knowledge that she could move him that way came as a shock but also filled her with a growing need that started in her centre and spiralled slowly outward. But was she really brave enough to do something about it?

His heated breath caressed her face as he was patiently waiting for her to do or say something.

"Push me away, Sybil", he whispered. "You have to because, God help me, I can't walk away from you now."

She noticed this time that he called her by her first name but she didn't mind.

"I don't want you to", she breathed, surprising herself with her answer.

A desperate groan rumbled up from his chest as he angled his head to capture her lips with his own. Instantly, she was bathed in the heat of his desire, pushing back when he pressed himself harder against her. Her hands slid between them and he move back slightly to accommodate her but still maintaining the intimate pressure of his groin. Her innocent fingers went to his chest, exploring the hard planes and angles that had intrigued her for so long. She felt the hard muscles contract under her hands and heard him take a sharp breath. Her hands kept on going, like exploring new territories and they slid down his ribcage to stop on his taut stomach. Something like a growl erupted from his throat as he dragged his mouth from hers, starting a trail down her throat as his hands dropped to stroke her arms from shoulder to wrist.

Sybil felt something tightening in her belly; a sensation as new as welcomed. It became almost painful when his hands began to ascend her body and unbearable when they reached her breasts. He closed his hands over them, squeezing. She moaned and pressed herself against him. His teeth nibbled on her almost naked shoulder, dragging another moan from her.

Hot open-mouthed kisses travelled back up her throat to her chin. He nipped at her lower lip and she dropped her head instinctively seeking to deepen the kiss but he pulled away suddenly. He gazed down at her, his eyes as black as midnight, his chest heaving.

"We need to stop. I can't ruin you. And I won't. I want you", he rasped. "But like I said earlier, I don't want a one-time thing with you. I want it all, and I know I can't have it."

Sybil was also breathing heavily, all coherent thoughts having left her. He took a step back and Sybil felt immediately a loss in her. And the feeling that passed through her then was unbearable. She felt empty and she didn't like it at all.

"I want it", she breathed. "I want you. I want to marry you…someday."

The words have been like a whisper but Branson heard them clearly.

"You want me? As a husband?"

"Yes."

"And your family?"

"I don't care", she breathed taking back his hand in hers to pull him back to her.

Her gesture and her breathless answer shredded the last tenuous scraps of his control. He fused his mouth to hers in a desperately hungry kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips to tangle with hers in a passionate duel. He slid his hands down her silk –wrapped body, then back up again to envelop her breasts. Her nipples were hard, pressing against his palms as he kneaded and explored the mounds of flesh that had been the subject of more than one fantasy over the last three years.

But soon, he needed more. He knew he should stop. She was so innocent. But all sense of reality had left him. He needed to feel her skin under his hands, the soft texture, to see her taut peaks. Somehow, he managed to pull away the top of her chemise and a flash of desire went to his already hard groin when she shivered uncontrollably as he peeled the white material away from her body.

He had dreamed a lot of this moment and it was finally there. He just had to pray now that the help won't come anytime soon. Sybil leaned forward to seek his touch and he was more than willing to accommodate the silent request. With trembling fingers, he touched the base of her throat, feeling the frenzy pounding of her heart. Her gaze captured his and he began a slow descent, trailing soft touches down her chest. He watched her struggle against the urge to close her eyes and he couldn't contain a smile. But he was glad she didn't because he was finding her dark blue gaze the most erotic thing he ever experienced. He was trying to read her mind, to find some signs saying that she wanted him to stop but he didn't find any. He just saw pure love and desire. The intimate connection he felt with her at this moment was so far beyond the physical. A new different kind of need gripped him with such a force that it made him tremble. He was overwhelmed by the desire to possess her in every way as she already owned him.

As he continued his exploration of her body, her hands found the bottom edge of his undershirt and dragged it over his head. The first touch of her fingers on his skin sent shockwaves through his entire body. His erection throbbed painfully in time with the erratic beat of his heart and he let out another groan that became almost a cry when her hand dropped lower, cupping and squeezing him tentatively.

She maintained the contact while her other hand slipped down to tug at the string on the waistband of his underwear. The knot came undone and Branson nearly did too when she slid her hand past the elastic. Her long fingers stroked his length before wrapping tightly around him. She pulled on him gently and he felt like he was dead. He couldn't stop the violent tremor that coursed through him and he frantically caught her hand, stilling her movement. Sybil looked up at him like she had done something wrong.

"Easy", he gasped before kissing her hand as he was trying to regain some control.

Very slowly, she removed her hand from his and slid it back on his chest. He knew she was innocent about this sort of things or at last not experimented but he could already tell that she will be the death of him as she seemed to be a natural. But that he would have trouble finding any restraint when she was concerned. And the thought frightened him and excited him at the same time. He pressed himself hard against her again, glad the material of their underwear created at least a thin barrier between them. Without it, he wasn't sure he would be able to control the urge to push into her right here against the door.

And she deserved so much better than some animalistic rutting against a rough wood surface. Especially for her first time. Scooping her in his arms, he carried her through the cabin to the small bed near the fireplace and laid her gently on it. He momentarily wished for a soft comforter instead of the scratchy quilt but, at least, it was better than a door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**OK, dear readers. This is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this little journey with the best OTP ever ! lol Thanks for reading.**_

He looked down at her for a moment, mesmerized by the sight of her beauty before him. Only her breasts were free to his eyes but as she lay stretched out, clad from the waist down in white silk that hugged every curve of her body, she was already a treat for the eyes. He was inexorably drawn to her. Kneeling at her feet, he slowly ran his hands up her legs, letting the roughness of his palms slide over the soft silk before grasping the waistband and beginning the return trip, slowly peeling the material from her body. She squirmed against it, lost in the feel of silk sliding over her skin.

Tossing the garment aside, Branson stood again to look at her until the need to touch and be touched became too great. Sliding the length of her body, he stretched out beside her in the little space, propping himself on one elbow so he could lean over her and claimed her lips and breast at the same time. The instant he touched her, Sybil twisted sharply, arching her back with the need to increase the contact. She knew that she shouldn't do this, that she shouldn't allow him to touch her like that. That it was wrong, that they should wait to be officially married but she couldn't. Not after what the brief earlier encounter had promised and she just had to hope that her father won't storm in in the following minutes. She almost sobbed when he tore his mouth from hers and let it slide slowly down her chest, replacing his hand with the moist heat of his mouth. Helpless to prevent it, she moaned softly, writhing against the sweet of his lips and tongue.

"You sure?" He whispered. "You're entirely sure you want to marry me?"

"Yes", she breathed back.

"Tell me, tell me what you want".

But she was so innocent that she didn't know how to answer him.

"Tell me", he insisted, flicking her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Anything", she breathed? "Just…touch me. Don't stop touching me…everywhere".

He chuckled, creating a wonderful vibration across her flesh still in his mouth and then, whispered:

"Love, that's one thing you can count on."

As much she wanted to be touched, she needed to touch him just as badly. She traced the hard muscles of his back, letting one hand slide to the soft silk of his hair, unconsciously holding him to her as his mouth continued to do incredible things to her breasts. Wave after wave of sensation rolled over her until she thought she would explode. Catching his face in her hands, she guided him up until she could lock her mouth on his. Instantly, his tongue penetrated deep, echoing the restless thrusting of his hips against her thigh. Each thrust let her feel his hard erection, separated from her by only a thin barrier of material. Hooking her thumb in his waistband, she pulled his underwear down as far as she could and he then took over, shoving them off and kicking them aside.

Wanting to be more than a consenting victim, she pushed on his shoulder and forced him onto his back, taking up his position propped on one arm. Her eyes and hand swept the length of him, as she drank in the sight of his fully aroused body. She carefully avoided touching his erection as she continued to explore, but each time her hand came near, she saw it give a little jump and something inside her tightened.

His eyes shut, a mask of pure pleasure on his face, Branson lay before her, completely lost in the sensations she was creating. For Sybil, feeling this powerful man shiver beneath her touch was the most amazing and arousing thing she'd ever experienced. When at last, she closed her hand around him, his eyes flew open and his head sprang up, a gasp escaping his throat.

"Oh God, Sybil, don't. It feels too good. I'm too…close."

The last word dissolved into a groan as he thrust himself hard into her hand. Reluctantly, she released him, neither of them ready for this to end just yet. But they were both ready to move forward. Branson wrapped one arm around her, pulling her down so that she lay across his chest while the other hand skimmed down her body. His big hand opened to cup her bottom, squeezing and kneading as he had done to her breast. Their mouths fused, he drank her throaty moan. That moan turned to a gasp when he slid one finger beyond her backside and drew it across the heated flesh between her legs. Instinctively, she raised her knee, draping it across his thighs and opening herself to his touch.

"Tell me if I hurt you", he breathed.

Her only answer was a moan and his other hand went to her breast and he began a three ways assault on her senses, penetrating her mouth and her most intimate part with matching strokes as his thumb danced over her nipple.

It was too much. She was being pulled apart and she fought hard to stop the feeling but it was too hard. He dragged his mouth from hers, pressing kisses to her face.

"Let it go", he whispered. "Please, I've waited a long time to see you this way."

He kissed her again, deep and hard.

"Please, Love. Let me see you come undone."

His hoarse whisper snapped the last threads of her restraint. Her entire body went rigid then exploded in a release more powerful than anything she'd ever known. He kept up his assault, plunging his fingers inside her, driving her higher and higher. Her head thrown back, she gasped and sobbed while he kissed and nipped her throat.

As the rhythm of his hand slowed, she gradually descended back from her high. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she found him gazing at her, his own eyes as black as night and shinning with an adoration that told her she had made the right choice.

"You're incredibly beautiful", he breathed, "and that was amazing to see you like this. You're feeling ok?"

She caught his face in her hands, kissing him deeply as she rolled to her back, pulling him with her.

"I'm feeling incredibly well, thank you", she whispered as he settled between her thighs.

Instantly, a new need began to build within her as she felt the first tentative probes of his erection. She opened herself to him, her eyes never leaving his face as she was realizing she was about to start a new aspect of her life but instead of pushing into her, he froze suddenly, his eyes going wide.

"There's no going back after that, Love. Are you really sure? Like I said, I don't want to ruin you."

"I'm sure, Tom."

Hearing her say his first name for the first time made him smiled and she tenderly smiled back.

"But, still, we have to be careful."

Sybil frowned and Branson gulped. She was so innocent and he wasn't comfortable at all to have this conversation yet and especially now that things have been that far.

"Babies…tell me you know how babies are made, please", he almost groaned.

Sybil chuckled seeing his embarrassment.

"Yes, I know silly. But don't worry, we are in the clear for now".

"You sure? Because, that's not that I don't want a baby, you know. And still, if we make a baby right now, I would take care of…"

"Stop rambling, Tom Branson", she ordered. "And make love to me. Or do you want to wait for my dad and ask him permission? I love you so act about on it."

His expression literally melted. She loved him. She was in love with him and would marry him. He thought he couldn't be happier but she was right, the more they were waiting, the more they were taking the risk to be discovered. Never, even in his silliest dreams, he would have thought that things would turn this way so he was more than happy to oblige her. He leaned towards her and captured her mouth with his and his tongue slipped past her lips as he slowly sank inside her. The dual sensation was so amazing she nearly came apart. He gradually drew back then slowly pushed in again, setting up a rocking rhythm of long strokes, caressing her from the inside.

"Tell me if it hurts", he moaned.

Sybil looked at him and smiled at his consideration, wondering if he saw her wince when he first entered her. It didn't exactly hurt. It was uncomfortable at first but very soon, his carefulness send the pain away, letting a pure pleasure spread in her. She heard a lot of things about the first time between a man and a woman and despite all of that, she had no fear and now, she knew she was right not to. It had nothing to be afraid of. It was just a wonderful feeling to feel completed by the man you love.

Branson's strokes soon became quicker and almost instantly, the tension began to built, swirling around them both and calling for a faster pace. A small gasp came from his throat and he bent his head to kiss the side of her neck.

"Love, I'm sorry I'm not going to last. I was too close from the moment I laid my eyes on you in all that silk."

All she could do was groan his name, urging him that way to carry on. He plunged into her faster and deeper but it was like it wasn't enough. She wanted more of him, all of him. She grabbed at his arms, her nails biting into the hard muscles of his biceps.

"Harder", she gasped. "Harder, Tom, please, I need to feel more of you".

"I…don't want to…hurt you", he groaned, desperately fighting against his body's urge to fulfil her request.

"You won't, please", she moaned. "I promise you won't, I'm ok", she added before wrapping her legs around his waist, opening herself even more for him.

Her words and gesture were like the death on him and the last tiny fragments of his control fled. Taking his weight on his elbows, he buried his face in her neck, driving into her in a frantic and almost desperate pace. He lost the rhythm completely when she began to writhe beneath him and answered to his hips, calling his name and raking her nails down his back.

Their bodies plunged towards each other with equal fervour and she met his every thrust, taking him deeper inside herself. He was losing himself completely in this woman, giving in at last to the pull he had felt from the moment he first heard her talk about women rights.

She was half sobbing now, pulling at his hips, sinking her nails in his backside, desperate to be freed from the unbearable tension in her. The first spasm gripped her body and her muscles contracted around him, clenching him tighter than he'd thought possible. Desperate helpless groans burst out from his throat with every thrust as he drove into her again and again until his whole universe blew apart.

Sybil was lost in a world of pure sensation and her own pleasure but she still felt Tom's body suddenly tense even further and began to tremble violently. His breath was erratic and her name was a groan from his throat as he dove into her and then a powerful spasm slammed through his body and he froze, buried deep inside her. She felt him pulse within her as he exploded with a long and tortured moan.

For what seemed like an eternity, his trembling continued, his head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut. It was as if he was pouring himself into her body and soul. Her heart filled with the love she had kept secret from him for so long and was overwhelmed to have shared this special moment with him. Now, her love and every other emotion they could have laid bare. Nothing at all stood between them, even their family, as he slowly descended until the tremors subsided and he collapsed over her, taking just enough of his weight to avoid crushing her.

Bathed in great warmth, Sybil held him to her while the tremors of his release skittered through his body. She stroked his hair, and then ran her hands down his back and across his ribs. The feel of him against her, his weight pressing her into the small bed felt so right. She was feeling that now they shared so much from one another, they would be able to face everything in order to live their love freely. She wasn't afraid anymore.

At last, he raised his head, stealing her mouth for a deep kiss that echoed their earlier hunger for each other before finally looking down at her, afraid to see regrets in her eyes. She stroked a hand across his cheek.

"I love you", she whispered, her eyes shining.

No trace of regret. Tom let out a sigh of relief and smiled down at her.

"I dreamed for so long to hear you say these words to me…"

"You dreamed of me?" She asked almost innocently.

Tom chuckled.

"Every night since the first time I drove you around with your mother and sisters".

Sybil's eyes went wide and he brushed her hair from her face with a broad sweep of his hand.

"Don't be surprised. I loved you for a long time. And like I said before, I've been doing some thinking about my life and the decisions I made. And after three years, I couldn't wait any longer. That's why I proposed to you two months ago. I know it was bad timing but…I just couldn't keep that for myself anymore."

He didn't even give her a chance to let the words sink in before lowering his head, kissing her with tenderness so great it brought the sudden sting of tears to her eyes. When he finally drew back, she blinked away the blur just in time to see the slight moisture in his eyes as well. He rolled on his side and drew her with him.

"Things aren't going to be easy for us, you know", he said softly.

She reached for his cheek and gently caressed it.

"I know. But I'm ready. I won't let them separate us."

"I wish I could be as confident as you", he murmured suddenly feeling unsure.

Sybil propped herself on her elbow and let her hand slide on his bare chest, playing with the spare hairs here.

"Tom, I didn't give myself to you all of a sudden like that. I love you and I decided to marry you. That's it, the rest are details."

"But big ones."

"Yes, but I do know now that we can confront anything as long as we are together. Now, stop complaining and kiss me. They'll be there soon so we shouldn't waste any time left."

Tom chuckled, a little bit reassured by Sybil's confidence in their love.

"Aye, Aye, Milady."

They both laughed before their mouths fused together, the desire immediately taking the best over the obstacles to come…

The end


End file.
